Rogue Unit (Storyline)
Rogue Unit is the main name of a storyline featuring the Carceral State's Prototype AI, created by Tristan Carano . It is meant to be subdivided into two parts, one regarding the AI's creation, the other regarding its test run offworld. The first half is considered nearly complete. The storyline is considered still in progress; the second half of the storyline seems to be experiencing difficulties, as finding out about the moon base and transporting the AI there is still seeking method and approval from the Lunar Colony's lead writer. Themes regarding this storyline include the danger of zealous loyalty, incredible intellect as a catalyst to insanity, the power of emotionless technology, and the dangers of excessive curiosity. Inspirations and Origins The Prototype AI is based loosely off of the Geth from the Mass Effect video game series, although ideas for it going rogue were ingrained in the writer's head initially. The AI is seen as the replacement to the Automaton Rebellion originally intended to be the breakoff faction for the Carceral State. Alpha Scientist Tristan Carano meanwhile was named after someone the writer disliked (first name) and an overhyped but promising Woman's MMA Fighter (last name), reflected in how his downfall went. As for Part II, where the AI will hopefully be tested on the moon, the Lunar Colony has origins in many Sci-Fi movies, and the AI seems almost HAL 9000 'ish in its interaction there. Credit for creation of the Lunar Colony on the base, however, is not taken by the Producers and Directors. Plotline This area is prone to updating. Part I: Rogue Unit Premise: Adamaris Maddox was tasked 6 months prior to take their time with the AI project and to keep it a secret from the Carcerese project, as well as away from the hands of any scientists that may be at risk to jeopordize it. The Imperator himself had said to not "cut corners" on this project, as it could prove "potentially fatal" to their efforts of essentially, world domination. Tristan Carano , however, did not have access to a recording of this discussion. He did however find some of Doctor Adamaris's notes a few months after her employment on the project; his eagerness to impress the Imperator, outshine the Doctor he now saw as unpatriotic, and all-around confidence inspired him to work on the project in secret. He worked on the AI in his spare time for 3 months in the catacombs of abandoned Laboratory 6. While suspisions arose from the slight power dislocation, what with him fixing the air filters and supposedly decontaminating the room, nothing was done. Many people had considered it to still have an ocassional flicker without human intervention. Activation: After 3 long months, Tristan Carano finally gets the AI to 'fully function.' Although he got it working in half the time, concerns quickly arose upon interaction with the unit. It shows the ability to not only reason, but to question "why" in regards to its functioning. However, it understands logic and definitions, and thus deems Tristan Carano a rogue unit. The AI (despite the seeming lack of tools to do so) gets into contact with the Imperator himself. Tristan then learned of the exact premises of this project through a recording of the Imperator's voice with strict instructions to take their time on this, deployed through the AI. This overrode any chance of him being able to speak orders, as the Imperator, while having no clear standing above anyone, had superior authority. Tristan is naturally terrified at this, and also how a specialized team had been sent in to "take action" against him. He is also seen to have a makeshift pistol only meant to be found in the hands of the Officers of each sector, as well as a device meant to electricute himself and the entire facility with him. He cannot do anything however, as he is clinging onto the mad idea that survival is possible. The Doctor, having been in the area, soon arrives, ironically enough with what seems to be an AI that went beyond expectations. Her approach is slow, and his efforts to talk his way out of being slaughtered by the Doctor he had once had contempt for go in vain. He eventually resorts to firing the pistol. This is useless against the nearly dead Doctor, however, who still manages to damage him. What ultimately dooms him, however, is the fact that he breached the suit, and that the filters of the facility had been weakened by Maddox's creation. It is mere seconds before a myriad of sicknesses come into play on both the outside and inside of Tristan Carano, whose 2 minute long death is excruciatingly painful. His skin had turned into a a bunch of yellow and bubbling sores with blood and puss leaking out, his joints experienced crippling pain, organs slowly overheated, and his muscles lost all control, bursting the inflammed joints and letting loose even more dangerous infections. His eyes glazed over with a mysterious substance as well. Maddox was sure to keep him awake during the process, giving him a shot of adrenaline. Eventually his heart burst out of his chest and the majority of his organs were oozing out from his cracked ribcage. He was spasming for about 2 minutes afterward, before Maddox's experimental AI made contact with the Imperator. Fixing the AI Part II: Dark Side of the Moon